trial of 2p's
by LittleCreepyWriter
Summary: the countries are at it's worst when it comes to a trial against france


Note: the hetalia characters are 2p and i don't own them nor creepypasta but I own Ulixes but not Axelle

( This is a story on how a simple citizen of pasta ville were on trial with the 2p hetalia, it started of either true or not that france was accused of attempt rape of canada, but before the trial the judge, Slenderman, was replaced by Trendy, and France's lawyer Splendor got drunk from stealing Ulixes rainbow booze and anyway Ulixes is canada's lawyer)

Flashback:  
France: oh mah gawd what's that in your pants Canada ohonhonhonhonhon~

Canada: -smacks France on the head- that's it Imma telling you to the court old hag!  
America: see yah in court Blondy...  
England: Oh my poppet, looks like you've crossed the line~

( in the court...)  
Splendy: don't *hic* worry fra- *hic* France... We'll get you out of this trial for sure *hic*  
France: Are you... drunk ? Hello!? are you listening!?  
Splendy: *sobs* STOP YELLING AT ME!  
France: pardon me! I wasn't just raised my voice!  
Splendy: *drops on the ground rolling out of nowhere* lololololol *hic*

Ulixes: OBJECTION! *cricket chirp*  
Canada: we haven't started yet idiot...*glare*  
Ulixes: I'll take idiot as a compliment...I wonder where all my booze went though...

Splendy:*hic* tricep curls hahaha... hello Lexy! *trips on the table and sleeps on it*

Ulixes: Splendy is that b-b-booze in your jacket?

Splendy:Oh I fo- *hic* found yer secret stash on the basement...*hic*

Ulixes: OH CRAP! *hides behind canada* among all days to be drunk why now!? *sobs*  
Canada: what is wrong with him being drunk...won't that give us an advantage...?  
Ulixes: in this town... is the opposite part, Splendy is powerful when drunk I lost a lawyer game once to him being drunk...  
Canada: ...wait a second why do you have booze anyway!? You're like 14!  
Ulixes; the reason why I call it booze it's beacause it tastes like booze but it's actually the water from my prevoius home...  
Canada: you're never gonna make sense are yah kid?  
Ulixes: never...in my life...

Masky: okay all rise to welcome the honorable judge... Trenderman...  
Trendy: Hi unfashionable audience!

Ulixes and Splendy: TRENDY!  
Aizey: hi Trendy nice outfit!~

Trendy: hi girl nice shirt!

America: seriously can't this town get any weirder...  
Hugsey: This is what this place is... mad...and wierd...

Ulixes: Objection!  
Trendy: overuled! not yet honey...  
Ulixes: oh hehehe...  
Loretta: you're a bastard Ulixes!  
Ulixes: HEY! bastards are not idiots and I'm an idiot not a bastard!  
Loretta: oh really, I don't think idiots such as you and you're friends are qualified to even be a lawyer you'll just drag him down...  
Canada: oh shit are you ok who was that?  
Ulixes: that's Loretta the school bitch... *snaps*  
that is the last straw! *summons fireball and hits it on Loretta's hair*  
Loretta: AHHHHH! *runs out of the court*

England: seems soneone triggered her anger..~

Jeff: the idiot has powers that turns their fear into reality ... and yeah HAHAHAHA! Loretta looks so fuckin old HAHAHAHA!

Trendy: Ok girls so what's the deal here?  
Ulixes: that man is a molester!  
Trendy: oh dear heavens is that true!? plus those shoes don't go well with that outfit...  
Splendy: technically my client is being accused of these lewd acts your honor..  
Trendy: Splendy...you're doing it wrong...  
Splendy: YOU NO TELL ME * hic* WHAT TO DO!

Trendy: anyway ... so Lexy witnesses?...  
Ulixes: err... f-for my first witness I call ... Russia to the stand...  
Russia: da yay do I get to bury people da?~

Ulixes: no this is a trial...  
Masky: you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth or else Trendy will kill you...  
Russia: da~

Ulixes: so Mr. Russia...isn't it true that France is a flippin rapist?  
Russia: he has never touched me inappropriately...if you asked me Canada is just an ungreatful snobby whore!  
Ulixes: please no more answers...

Trendy: ok... witness my step down ...  
Russia: Da ~

Trendy:Ok next witness...and make sure it doesen't turn against your client!  
Ulixes: yes your honor! I am certain you'll never regret this one! For my next witness I call America to the stand!  
Canada: good! Bro's gonna back me up!

Masky: you swear to tell the truth the whole tru-  
America: I know this already! I'm not a fucking kid!  
Ulixes: so Mr. America...you agree that France tooootally raped Canada right?  
America: Of course! the dude is really a pervert ever since we were kids!  
Ulixes: *sits back on the chair* no further questions...

Splendy: Cross-examine!...So you're saying my client is really a *hic* perv...?  
America: YES! he's a fuckin pervert!  
Splendy: well *hic* right now... is he trying to molest *hic* Canada right now?  
America: err...  
Splendy:answer the question sonny~

America: no... no he's not...  
Splendy: so you lied to the court!  
Ulixes: hold it!

Trendy: withdrawn...  
Splendy: you call yourself a killer yet you ain't got the guts to kill me on spot *hic*

Ulixes: Splends you better stop naggin before he-  
Splendy: THIS MAN'S UNSTABLE!  
America: *chokes Splendy* I'll fuking kill you, you retard excuse for an emoticon!  
Trendy: Enough of your bad fashion tastes Masky get this fag out of my courtroom!

Trendy: my gosh Lexy You're witnesses suck!  
Ulixes: but I have proof your honor!  
Splendy: I call my client France to the stand!  
France: How much Booze did you have!?

Ulixes: so according to Canada you sexually harassed him...  
France: oui...  
Ulixes: is this true?  
Frace: no mon ami... it was like fatherly love from my heart!  
Canada: Fathers do NOT molest their kids!  
Ulixes: so this was all a misunderstanding...?  
France: OUI!  
Ulixes: don't get yer hopes up old man! I can see through fake truth through real truth! *takes out pictures and slams on table* explain this!  
France: what are these pictures of you and Hugger hugging you ...asleep?...  
Ulixes: gah! *blushes* sorry *takes picture* wrong pics... Explain these *slams another pic on table*  
France: *nosebleeds* ohhh my canada...  
Ulixes: is Canada Aware of these pictures you took of him?  
Canada: What France! you took pictures of me!?  
France: sorry ...I couldn't resist...  
Trendy: so this proves that you confess on ... rapist... court fashionably finds the defendant ... GUILTY!

Ulixes: I won!  
Splendy: no *hic* matters I'll just sleep in the chair *snooze*...  
France: you bastard...  
Trendy: the punishment will include...France not having to take any pictures of Canada and the previous pictures will and dare I say it shall be burned for the protection of mind!  
France: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
Canada: serves you right old man!

(out the court room)  
Ulixes: I'm hugry all of the sudden Axelle, let's go snack on some cold stuff in the cold stand!  
Axelle: ok...

Jeff: dudes were so totally gonna prank her...  
America: you said it...

Ulixes: watch me swallow this shake fast! * drinks*  
Jeff: BOO!  
Ulixes: *spits like a fountain*...  
America: HAHAHAHA Oh dude you're so like gonna be popular on America's funniest home videos!

End


End file.
